Redirection
by Fantasylover101
Summary: Rogue and Charles POV. This is after The Last Stand and before DoFP. Right now it's just plot bunnies in my head, there will be editing of this story. Right now just trying to get it out and see if anyone likes the direction.
1. Chapter 1

The cure didn't work, it worked for maybe half a year, I got to be close to people for half a year, but in the end it came back. I have a feeling it will always come back, and that terrify's me. Bobby of course moved on to Kitty, Iceman and Shadowcat, some people say they look perfect together, personally it makes me ill to think about.

Bobby said that I always had his heart, but that he never had mine. I of course argued with him, it made no sense what he was thinking or saying. However, he said my heart always belonged to Logan, he could tell it with every kiss. Probably why he never took our relationship to the final level even though I was always pushing for it, he said it never felt right. I don't know if he's just paranoid or if thinks my friendship with Logan is more than it is. It's obvious to everyone that Logan only loved one person, Jean, and in the end he killed her to save her.

So now Bobby's with Kitty, and Logan is off trying to get his head right again. He should return within the next month or so and then the Professor, Storm, and I can ascertain how he's doing. We're the only one's he talks to anymore. The Professor is still changing some since he came back in the body of another person, the body is slowly morphing to his old one. It's very odd but fascinating at the same time. He is trying to help me work with my powers again, since we now know the serum, formerly labeled the cure, is not an absolute cure. I have gotten it so I can sometimes hold someone's hand, but if I have any emotions at all my powers turn back on. Essentially to touch someone at this point in time I must be in a deep meditative state or be doing it unconsciously. Which is kind of against the whole point, I want to be able to be close to people, and know when I'm close to them. It's a work in progress.

Magneto, Mystique, and John are on the run again with the brotherhood. The Professor is keeping tabs on them, making sure they don't try to start a war again. When the Professor returned, Magneto came here, gave us all a rather big scare. However, all he wanted to do was speak to him, and they spoke for several hours. When he left, I swear there were tears on Magneto's face but it may have been a trick of the light. I know from when Magneto kidnapped me years ago, that he and the Professor used to be close, very close, but it's been close to 30 years since they were that way.

Tension here is rising, something is coming and we can all feel it. Hank is still speaking with the government so hopefully we won't have more legislation on their end. There are rumors that something is coming, something we haven't ran into before. We're preparing, always preparing.


	2. Chapter 2

I've been sitting here too long thinking over the last few years. How we lost Jean at the lake and how she later came back, after killing the man who loved her the most. When she first came back her two sides were fighting with each other but I knew the Phoenix would win, it was just too powerful, which is why I put the blocks in to begin with. What I didn't expect was everything the Phoenix would do, including killing me - for a time. I thought of how she could come back after being dead for months, and I realized that Jean never really came back, part of her did but it was truely the Phoenix that came back. When Logan killed her, that means she will never come back in that form.

I think of all of the loses we've endured here at the mansion, and I usually try not to have favorites but Scott, Jean, along with Ororo have always been favorites of mine. It saddens me deeply that two of them were gone forever, their lives ripped from this world. I still remember when they were students and they felt like children the most to me. It didn't help that the last time I saw Jean's body, was as she was tearing mine apart. So much pain and concentration was going on in those moments though that I thankfully don't remember it all particularly clearly.

Waking up in the body of Moira's patient was disconcerting to say the least, and I slowly got back to remembering my life. In the past two years since I've come back the body has been changing to being like me again, I'm not sure if that's because of my telepathy or if I have some unknown mutant power. Hank has been doing blood tests ever since I came back but so far we're no closer to an answer.

Because I slowly remembered the details of my life, it makes me miss the Raven from my childhood so much, I got in touch with her a few months after I was back. It was not easy, first to actually make contact through a secure phone on her end, and then to have the conversation. She went back and forth between remembering our childhood together and missing the way it used to be. To being the person she is now, and remembering all the strife that got her to how she is now. I do believe, and it may just be the optimist in me, that we can eventually repair our relationship. Ever since the last battle she has not publicly broken any laws, or hurt any human that I know of, and I've been tracking her with cerebro so I would know.

It was very easy and reassuring going back to the mansion when I had awakened, it was not so easy seeing a grave marker for myself. Once I was back we had that removed. It was very depressing seeing the grave markers for Scott and Jean. Ororo is still half in charge of the school and when she is busy with x-men duties than I am in charge. I have let her take over as part of the new generation, as I now know with certainty that I will not always be around. It helps her that I can guide her with some things though, she asks my advice quite readily.

Logan has been a mess since he killed Jean, he's been out trying to find himself again since. He makes contact with me every couple of weeks to check in and that is reassuring to me. I also know that Rogue worries about him, so I try to ease her mind every now and then as well.

Since the serum to cure mutants has failed, the mutant population still resents the government but they no longer feel the strong urge to attack them. This has helped relations a little but Hank still has not gone back to working with them because of their actions. If the serum had been a way to de-mutanize people, then quite a few people would have seen their whole life changed, but it only lasted for a few months for most. With the ones who had wanted willingly to be cured their hopes were crushed. I've been working with quite a few students again. Rogue in particular, I have a soft spot for her ever since Erik took her years ago. I don't know for sure if she will ever be able to easily have contant with others but we are trying despite that. I had one student though who tried to use the serum multiple times, and each time it was less and less successful in reigning in his powers. He ended up fleeing the mansion a few months ago and I have not been able to find him again with cerebro.

What I have been thinking of the most though, was when Erik came to visit me. After I called Raven, I refuse to call her Mystique in my mind at least, he had shown up rather abruptly a few days later. We had talked for hours, going over days gone by, talked about everything from the beginning of our friendship, to when our politics divided us, up to when Jean had killed me. He saw it happen, and he needed confirmation with his eyes that I was really back. That it wasn't all a trick of his mind. When I had been gone, he went over our relationship in his head quite freqently. When he came to visit, he had left his helmet off and he willingly let me look through his thoughts. I couldn't believe it, he had hidden it for years. Thirty years later and the man still loved me, still felt a strong need for me, still felt a keen loss. When I was killed in front of him, he was shattered. When I had called Raven, he had hope. When he saw my face changing, softening, over all the things I was now seeing with his mental walls completely opened to me, he slowly caressed my face and kissed me. I gave into the kiss at first, I had missed him for years as well. But then I stopped it, and said it could not happen, I could not be with a man who saw little value in human life. I told him this, even as it was half breaking my heart, and I saw his face harden with resolve, even as I saw moisture gather in his eyes. He said he would try to change his thinking, and his actions, but he needed time. I told him to keep in touch. It's been about two years since that meeting. He calls me once a month. He has not taken a single life since our talk, although he is still on the run from the government because they will never trust him.

Through Erik's connections, there have been rumors of something coming. Some with the power of foresight have seen terrible things on the way. I have my own friends who have foresight and they have told me that their seeing terrible thing as well. Death, burning, anguish, with my powers I have been able to see through them how it plays out. It is quite frightening as rather than it just being in a single area, or even a single country, it seems to be world wide. I have not told the others of the particulars of the events that have been foreseen, but I have had their training increased and I have been vague with them about danger being on the horizon. One thing that gives me hope, and peace, is that in the visions I saw, I saw Erik on our side fighting with us against the danger. Maybe I shall try to rekindle our relationship afterall, before things get so bad that we won't have time for romance.


End file.
